Enamorándome de ti
by Sara-PD
Summary: Llevas una vida escondiendo tu mas profundo y oscuro secreto y derrepente un día alguien lo descubre sin siquiera proponerselo. Un nuevo alumno, un viejo amigo y un nuevo sentimiento hacia la chica menos indicada para el, pero el matara cualquier antiguo sentimiento con tal de que sea suya y que, su ahora contrincante, no siga enamorándose de ella...
1. Sueño

DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold! y sus personajes aqui usados son propiedad de Craig Bartlet y Nickelodeon. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro si no la de entretener.

* * *

El ultimo día de vacaciones. Aquel que todas las personas odiamos. El cual significa "Adiós descanso, hola labores". El día oficial de pensar en el mañana y ver pasar tus vacaciones como una burla frente a tus ojos. Aunque no solo hay desventajas. También hay quienes anhelan este día, pues fantasear con el mañana también es bueno, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba una pequeña jovencita de rasgos asiáticos, quien se encontraba tendida en la cama de su habitación, hundida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo será el 5to grado? ¿Qué sorpresas nos traerá? Debería llamar a Helga, no eh sabido nada de ella, además… - y justo cuando iba a llamarla, su pequeño teléfono azul comenzó a sonar. –Cielos… ¿Hola?-

-¿Qué hay, Phoeb's?- pregunto a forma de saludo la persona del otro lado de la línea, despreocupadamente.

-¡Helga! Estaba a punto de llamarte ¿Cómo estás? No eh sabido nada de ti…-

-Ah, si… - bufo la rubia al otro lado del teléfono – a la perfecta de mi hermana Olga se le ocurrió venir a casa de visita y bueno, ya sabes el resto. Miriam y Bob embriagados en la perfecta Olga haciendo a un lado a su nefasta hija. Aunque paso algo que, bueno… fue ¡Criminal, Phoebe!- se exalto la chica.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Helga? No es nada malo ¿Cierto?- pregunto con un dejo de preocupación en su última pregunta la pelinegra y esperando no tener una respuesta asertiva a su pregunta.

-¿Sabes, Phoebe? A veces creo que te preocupas demasiado, pero ahora te daré la razón. ¡Creo que Bob ha enloquecido! Además… paso algo con, ya sabes… - contesto mientras, nerviosamente, hacia círculos con su pie, completamente sonrojada.

-… mantecado. – a completo la joven de anteojos. -¿Qué paso con él? -

-Creo que eso puede esperar, Phoeb's. Mañana en el autobús te contare. -

-Claro, Helga. Hasta mañana entonces.-

-Sí, sí, y el mar. Vemos -. Y tanto Chicas solas descolgaron respectivos teléfonos. 

Helga suspiro, al tiempo que emprendía camino hacia su habitación. Después de esa tortuosa semana de no ver a su amado Arnold, por fin lo vería al día siguiente, pero aunque le diera todo el gusto del mundo, también podía darle toda la vergüenza de aquel nefasto planeta. Simplemente estaba nerviosa. No lo había vuelto a ver desde lo ocurrido con Industrias Futuro. Había pasado tan solo una semana. El chico la obligo prácticamente a retractarse, a borrar sus palabras y aquel beso dado con tanta entrega. No se sentía a morir. -"Tal vez no dijo '!Te amo, Helga!' pero tampoco dijo 'Te odio y no me gustas' así que todo vuelve a estar como antes ¡SI!"- Esas habían sido sus palabras de consolación hacia ella misma el día que todo ocurrió, por lo tanto, no estaba ni triste ni furiosa. Aunque no por eso estaba feliz. Simplemente estaba tratando de ser normal. Ser fuerte, como solo Helga G. Pataki lo haría.

Pero eso no era lo que su amiga creía. Sabía que ella era fuerte, que con tan solo tronar los dedos tenía bajos su mando a cuanta persona quisiera. Exceptuando a una sola; Arnold P. Shortman.  
Sabia que ella haría todo por el, que ella lo amaba "secretamente" y que él, tal vez no lo supiera apreciar.

Con estos pensamientos ambas chicas se acostaron a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

-¿!Arnold!? Es decir… ¿Tu eres…? ¿!Voz Ronca!?- Preguntaba una rubia de ojos azules, vestida al puro estilo de misión imposible exceptuando el enorme moño rosa que adornaba su cabeza. Mientras que el niño vestía una enorme gabardina que tapaba más de la mitad de su cabezota ovalada y ocultando su cabello con un sombrero enorme.

Tras tropezar, aquel enorme sombrero voló de aquella singular escena, mientras que en la cara de la joven se dibujaba una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad, la cual, poco a poco cambio por una de pura confusión. El muchacho la observo, como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo demonio en persona y su cara se formo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-!Helga! Hola, q-que bueno es encontrarte a-aquí… ¿No te parece?-"!Genial! Algo más estúpido no se me pudo haber ocurrido" – pensó el chico quien ahora intentaba levantarse ante la acusadora mirada de su acompañante.

-¿Sabes, Arnoldo? Te eh escuchado decir muchas estupideces, ¡Pero esta es la más grande! Es enserio, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

-Eh… yo, pasaba por aquí y pensé que necesitarías ayuda…-

-¿Por qué lo haces? No necesito la ayuda de nadie.-

-"Vamos, Arnold. Es ahora o nunca"- se decía el chico observando el suelo. Levanto su mirada solo para encontrarse con la de ella. Esa mirada que tanto amaba, aquella que lo inspiraba para tocar piano. Era esa niña de la que se enamoro desde el momento en que se le acerco, la que aun portaba su 'lindo moño', la de aquella faceta tan irritante y tan encantadora a la vez. Era de ella de quien estaba enamorado y de ella a quien quería declarársele ahí mismo.

-¿!Aun no lo entiendes!? ¡Te amo! Que chico te sigue de día y de noche para que hagas lo correcto! Quien trata de apoyarte en tus momentos más difíciles! Quien aguanta tantos apodos de una niña por nada! Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu lindo moño rosa! Desde ese día lo único que eh querido es tenerte a mi lado para abrazarte y besarte! Helga… ¡TE AMO! – y sin más, la beso.

La beso tiernamente pero a la vez desesperado. Por fin tenia lo que quería. Un beso de ella. Pero en ese momento... 

-AHHHHHHHH! - fue el grito con el que un chico con cabeza de balón despertó. - No, de nuevo ese sueño.- suspiro cansadamente. Ya era la 4ta vez que tenia ese sueño, desde que salvaron el vecindario estaba mas que confundido. Eso tenia que contárselo a Gerald.

Hoy seria el dia. Hoy la vería y tendría que hablar con ella. Porque el estaba mas que seguro, que ese beso tan entregado no había sido por "el calor del momento".

_ 

!Hola! Esta es la primera historia que presento en Fanfiction, es un poco corta por ser la introducción pero mis próximos capítulos serán mucho mas largos, así que a los que quieran seguir esta loca idea son bienvenidos, al igual que sus criticas y sugerencias.

En esta historia aparecerá un personaje al cual yo amo y que sera esencial para este fanfic, se unirá a la pandilla y seguirá sus aventuras asi que esperen ;)


	2. ¿Castaño?

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es de mi propiedad, si no que le pertenece a Craig Barttlet y a Nickelodeon. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro si no la de entretener.

Por fin había llegado el día. Por fin entrarían a clases y como todo niño a esa edad, la mayoría de los chicos de la pandilla estaban nerviosos. Pero había un par en especial. Aun era temprano, la mayoría desayunaba con sus respectivas familias, otros se arreglaban y otros pocos… aun dormían. Este era el caso de un chico en particular, uno… castaño.

-Hijo, despierta. Iremos a casa de Phil.- hablaba un hombre alto, castaño, un poco pasado de peso, pero con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Mientras que su hijo, trataba inútilmente tapar su cara debido a la molesta luz que entraba directo en sus ojos.

-Losé, papá. Ya me lo habías dicho… como diez veces.- recalco el "diez". -Enseguida salgo, solo tomare mis cosas y…-

-Que bien que lo recuerdes, hijo. Ahora hay que darse prisa, que hoy será un gran día. -contesto el sonriente hombre sin dejar a su hijo terminar de hablar, para después salir de la gran habitación del chico, dejándolo solo y aburrido con su "gran platica del día". El chico se levanto pesadamente de su cama y se arreglo rápido para irse de una buena vez. No es que estuviera muy entusiasmado, al contrario, se le hacía algo estúpido tener que volver a cursar el 5to año solo por salir de viaje un mes. Pero que mas daba, después de todo no estaría en la misma escuela de niños pretenciosos. Al menos conocía a alguien en esa escuela, pero para su desgracia, no era del todo agradable para él. El muchacho tomo su mochila junto con otras cosas y se marcho a la casa de "Arnold". Bah, odiaba es nombre.

Salió junto a su padre en su gran deportivo rojo, suspirando del aburrimiento. Iba hundido en sus pensamientos. No lo podía creer aun. Su padre se casaría. Aunque, eso no era algo que le molestara, si no que ahora tendría un patético hermano. No creía poder con eso. Ya había lidiado con una situación similar y NO le agrado. Pero a pesar de eso, dejaría su egoísmo de lado y dejaría ser feliz a su papá, después de todo, fue él quien estuvo a su cuidado después de la muerte de su madre. Tal vez tenían gustos muy diferentes, pero, era su padre y lo quería ver bien. En fin, ya estaban cerca de llegar a la pensión y una duda atravesó su mente.

-¿Papá?- lo llamo y esté volteo a verlo de reojo. -¿Qué ocurre, hijo?- preguntó con su vista ahora en el camino.

-Zack… ¿Como es él?- soltó la pregunta, dejándola caer como un balde de agua fría sobre el hombre. Ese era un tema que no habían tocado y también uno muy delicado. -Eh… bueno, Zack es…- pero no continuo ya que a unos metros ya se encontraba "Sunsent Arms".

-Después me lo dirás.- sentencio el castaño menor y se bajo del auto. El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca para después suspirar aliviado de la situación. Ambos subieron los escalones del pórtico de la pensión para luego llamar a la puerta. Esperaron un poco y la puerta se abrió dando paso a una gran estampida de animales diversos. Padre é hijo los esquivaron, sin embargo la cara del chico no paso desapercibida para el hombre, ya mayor, que les atendía la puerta, el cual estaba con una cara igual o más sorprendida que la del joven castaño.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?- pregunto feliz mientras sus visitas le sonreían. _

El muchacho aún no terminaba su "peculiar" desayuno, cuando escucho a su abuelo gritar emocionado. Decidió no ir a ver que ocurría ya que podría hacérsele tarde para ir a la escuela y por nada del mundo podía faltar. Hoy sería el día. Trataría de aclarar las cosas. Solo esperaba que no se quedara tratando solamente.

-¡Arnold! ¡Ven aquí, enano!- escucho el grito de su abuelo llamarlo. Suspiro, tomó su mochila y fue hacia la puerta. Lo que miro lo dejo realmente sorprendido. Una mirada que denotaba la alegría que tenía por verlo de nuevo y otra… no muy contenta de verlo. Trago en seco y se acerco.

* Unos mas navidad minutos después. *

-… así que, ¿Aun te llevas muy bien con mi padre, eh?-

-Eh… eso creo. Y dime ¿Qué no tu tendrías que estar en 6to grado?- Cambio repentinamente de tema el rubio, no sintiéndose muy cómodo con la pregunta.

-Así es, Arnold. Pero por cosas monótonas de la vida tuve que volver a cursar el 5to grado. Aunque, no me molesta para nada.- Contesto simplemente el castaño. Arnold se quedo callado. No sabía de qué hablar con el muchacho, así que… no le quedaba de otra.

Ambos muchachos voltearon a su izquierda y vieron llegar al autobús que los dejaría en la escuela. El transporte se detuvo ante ellos y el rubio subió siendo seguido por el castaño. Todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia ambos chicos. Arnold solo mantenía su sonrisa amigable para todos y saludaba, mientras que su acompañante solo volteaba a ver a todos en cada asiento, como queriendo aprender las caras de todos los presentes.Y era cierto, después tendría que conocerlos, o peor aún, hablarles. Su cara estaba sin expresión alguna, lo cual causaba murmuros en todo el autobús, pero el que más le llamo la atención al moreno, fue el de cierta chica pelinegra.

-¿Ves a ese chico, Nadine? No lo puedo creer. Parece un tipo de zombie sin estilo para la moda.- Se quejo la muchacha dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga, la cual estaba a su lado en el mismo asiento.

-Rhonda, no creo que un zombie tenga "estilo" para la moda. Además, no le veo nada malo a ese chico, creo que hasta parece un poco agradable.- El castaño las observo por el rabillo de ojo mientras pasaba hasta el fondo del pasillo. Sonrió por la mueca de desagrado que hizo la pelinegra y se sentó en un puesto vacio. Pasaron unas cuantas calles hasta que el autobús freno de nuevo. Dos personas subieron platicando, al parecer, chicas. El muchacho no le tomo importancia y se volteo a la ventana.

-… Entonces Miriam olvido apagar la estufa y la cocina casi se incendia.-

-Cielos, Helga. Y ¿Quién pudo apagar el fuego?- pregunto preocupada una pequeña chica oriental a su inseparable amiga rubia.

-El inepto de Bob estaba ahí y movió su trasero del sillón por primera vez en siglos.- contesto la muchacha mientras buscaba asientos disponibles. –Por cierto, Phoebe… tengo que platicar contigo.- dijo casi en un susurro que alcanzo a oír cierto cabeza de balón.

-Claro, Helga.- Ambas chicas echaron un vistazo a los lugares y vieron algo que no les gusto, en especial a la rubia. –Helga, solo hay 2 asientos y uno es con Brainy.- Cuando la oriental volteo a ver a su amiga, esta ya se encontraba alejada de ella y del lugar del chico con anteojos. Phoebe suspiro y tomo lugar junto a su jadeante compañero.

Helga camino hasta el fondo y miro una cabellera castaña. Le extraño en un principio ya que nunca lo había visto pero decidió ignorarlo y sentarse de una vez por todas. El muchacho, que hasta el momento estaba metido en sus pensamientos y con la vista hacia la ventana, dio un respingo al mirar a la rubia a su lado. Lo cual, la chica observo. Helga frunció el ceño y lo miro.

-¿Qué tanto miras, zopenco?-

-Nada.- contesto con simpleza.- Soy Alan Redmon. Tú ¿eres…?

-Soy Helga G. Pataki. Ahora no molestes ¿Quieres?- contesto y volteo su cabeza rápidamente y casi pegándole al chico con su cabello, el cual ahora traía suelto a causa de falta de tiempo, pero con su fiel moño rosa, claro.

-Perfecto, Helga. No lo hare.- Y el chico volteo su mirada ahora al rubio cabezón, quien se encontraba a un par de asientos de ahí y que lo miraba frunciendo el rostro. Sorprendido por la actitud de ambos rubios, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y observo la ventana de nuevo, pensando en ¿Cómo demonios era Zack?

NOTA DE AUTORA: Bien, solo tengo algo que decir y eso es perdón. Es mi primera historia publicada y tardo tanto en actualizarla, así que pido una sincera disculpa a los pocos que siguen esta historia. Tengo mis motivos aunque no lo crean, estaba encerrada en un maldito hospital y por obvias razones no podía actualizar. Pero espero poder seguir con ella pronto. Bien, pues creo que se han aclarado algunas cosas en este capítulo y esperen el siguiente porque ahí es cuando nuestro querido "castaño" se acoplara a la pandilla… o tal vez no. Nos leemos. Saludos (8


	3. Espia ¿sin proponerselo?

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! No es de mi propiedad, si no que le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro si no la de entretener.

Después de un viaje algo incomodo para pocos en el autobús, todos bajaron de este y siguieron su camino a la escuela.

Arnold iba pensativo. Es decir, a él Helga lo molestaba siempre, a sus demás compañeros igual, sin embargo ¿A Alan no le dijo nada? Eso era algo raro, y no. No estaba celoso.

-Oye, viejo ¿Qué te pasa hoy? No has hablado casi nada y aun no me respondes quien es él.- Mala idea. Arnold que iba callado desde el autobús y con una cara completa de pesadez, frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-No me pasa nada, Gerald. Es solo que… aun no me creo que Alan venga a esta escuela.- Mintió un poco ya que en parte si se le hacía raro pero lo que en verdad le pasaba era muy diferente a lo que respondió.

-Alan ¿he? Bueno, y ¿qué tiene de raro? Ni que fuera un millonario- Gerald rio de buena gana para luego adelantar su paso y dejar a un Arnold atrás algo choqueado.

Arnold decidió que no sería él quien dijera la vida de Alan, la cual era mucho mejor que la de Rhonda e incluso la de Lorenzo. Tal vez el si fuera un metiche como todos le decían, pero eso era solo cuando necesitaba ayudar a alguien, y en ese momento la situación no lo ameritaba. No ahora.

-Así que… Señor Redmond, usted continuara en 5to grado. -Sí, lose, señor Warts.- contesto con su tono de voz aburrido. -Director Warts para usted jovencito. No crea que porque tiene mucho dinero podrá decirme como usted quiera. Ahora valla por sus libros y a su salón. La campana esta por sonar, apresúrese.-

Alan dio un bufido y se apresuro, pero a salir de ahí. Mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos buscando su casillero, se encontró a la chica enojona del autobús.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Vamos, muevan su trasero!- Decía mientras empujaba a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Alan rio internamente, sería divertido molestarla. Tal vez sería de esas personas que solo hablan y nunca hacen nada. Y ahí iba él. Directo a su tumba se podría decir. No es que a él le gustara molestar a las personas, de hecho él era muy calmado, pero, la tentación siempre ganaba en él, y esa chiquilla era como un reto. Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Arnold se dirigía a ella. ¿Porque siempre lo arruinaba todo? Aun así estuvo pendiente de la conversación que iniciaría pero algo llamo su atención. ¿Arnold estaba sonrojado? Definitivamente tenía que ver eso.

-Mientras tanto con Arnold.-

*¿Qué le diré? Creo que no debería hacerlo, después de todo fue el calor del momento, ¿no? Además, es HELGA, no lo tomaría bien. Pero ¿y el sueño? Bien… lo haré.* Suspiro, y se acerco mas a ella.

Pudo escuchar unos susurros de parte de ella, pero lo único que alcanzo a oír fue; -… Te amo.- y un suspiro de parte de la rubia. La observo atónito y salió corriendo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Iba corriendo sin rumbo fijo realmente, pero al darse cuenta de en donde estaba sus mejillas se tornaron rojas a más no poder.

!Estaba en el baño de NIÑAS! ¿Cómo pudo meterse ahí? ¿Tanto miedo le dio esa oración? ¿Desde cuándo oír un "Te Amo" lo hacía entrar en pánico?

Ah, cierto. Desde que provenía de Helga. Pero si lo pensaba bien, esas palabras no iban dirigidas a él ¿Oh si? ¿Y qué tal que si? Pero ¿y si no?

Entonces, ¿Para quien eran esas palabras? ¡Demonios! Su cabeza era todo un lió. No sabía que pensar, pero su mente dio un "CLIC" haciéndole reaccionar y darse cuenta que aun seguía en el baño de niñas. Pero su desgracia iba en aumento ya que escucho claramente el sonido de la puerta abrirse de a poco haciendo eco en el lugar. Miro la puerta entre abierta y un pie asomarse, Seria el centro de burla nuevamente. Como aquella vez en la que Iggy lo hizo ponerse una pijama de conejo para poder perdonarlo.

¡Oh, no! No otra vez.

-Helga!- se escucho la voz del Phoebe llamando a la rubia del otro lado fuera del baño.

Al parecer el destino era cruel, pues no sabía que tan bueno era que precisamente fuera Helga quien fuera a entrar, pero al parecer también fue salvado en el mismo momento. Bueno, al menos ese llamado por parte de la oriental, al parecer, le hiso conectar sus neuronas y apresurarse a esconderse.

Se adentro en la puerta de uno de los sanitarios y se encerró ahí, subió al retrete y se mantuvo en silencio. Pocos segundos después, se oyó nuevamente la puerta y unos murmullos que pudo identificar que provenían de Phoebe y de Helga. Afino su oído y se mantuvo atento.

-Si, Phoebe. Te lo contare hoy, lo prometo.

-Es algo de...?

-Del mantecado! Ya sabes.- Su voz sonó claramente nerviosa y con la intención de callar a la pelinegra.

-Claro. Entonces nos veremos en la cafetería en el receso. -sonrió -Iré por unos libros a mi casillero ¿Ocupas algo?

-Estoy bien, hermana. Yo ahora voy.

-Bien.- Se escucho el cerrar de la puerta nuevamente pero era claro que ahora había alguien más adentro, así como también era claro que ese alguien era Helga Pataki.

La chica en cuestión soltó un suspiro y saco su fiel relicario de sus ropas, no sin antes asomarse por debajo de las puertas para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie "escuchándola", lo cual puso a sudar a un Arnold bastante tenso.

-Creo que será lo mismo que todos los años... Ni siquiera me notara, y yo... Lo molestare como a todos los zopencos. ¡Cielos! Porque tiene que ser tan despistado y ¿solo fijarse en caras bonitas? Creo que no puede ver a través de mi duro y áspero exterior hasta mi suave y cursi- Un ruido la desconcentro. Estaba segura que provino de atrás de una de esas puertas.-...interior.- término de decir con la cara totalmente descompuesta

¿Qué tal que alguien la oyó? Inmediatamente descarto a Arnold, porque... ¡Cielos! ¡Era el baño de chicas!

Comenzó a abrir cada puerta y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la última... Sheena apareció en la puerta.

¿Podría describirse que tan agradecido estaba Arnold con la niña castaña? No, no podría.

Helga volteo a verla y frunció el ceo. Menos mal que guardo su relicario. ´

-Oh, hola, Helga. No sabía que estabas aquí.-

-Sí, hola, Sheena. Ya me iba de todos modos.-

-Bueno, nos vemos en el salón, Helga. Adiós-

-Eh, si. Adiós-

La rubia salio de los baños pensando en lo que había pasado. Tal vez, solo era su imaginación.  
Trato de pensar en otra cosa, algo mas, algo diferente, como... ese chico idiota del autobús

Bueno, daba gracias a dios que el chico se veía un poco mayor que ella por lo que dedujo que no quedaría este año en su grupo. Genial, un zopenco menos.

**_-En los baños de chicas-_**

Sheena aun se encontraba en los baños, ahora lavándose las manos cuando escucho unos ruidos provenir de la última puerta. La observo un momento y se acerco con paso lento, no sabía quien estaba ahí. No podía ser nada malo, o al menos eso esperaba ella.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya no podía estar ahí. Era humillante, desesperante y daba miedo. Sheena estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y el estaba a punto de mojar los pantalones, aunque sería algo realmente estúpido ya que se encontraba encerrado en un baño. Aun así su cabeza no podía procesar la situación debido a lo nervioso que estaba en esos momentos. Trato de pensar, de verdad trato. Cuando una brillante idea se planto en su enorme cabeza ovalada, la puerta del baño fue abierta...

Sheena se encontraba ahí, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos. Se imagino encontrar a cualquier persona, incluso a Harold tratando de esconder sus chocolates, pero jamas imagino ver al rubio con cabeza de balón ahí.

La campana sonó despertando a ambos jóvenes de su sorpresa. Arnold la miro, Sheena lo miro, y ambos huyeron despavoridos de ahí sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Helga comenzó a correr hacia su salón de clases, que según el director Warts, era el mismo que tuvieron en 4to grado. No queria llegar tarde, como todos los años anteriores.

Siguio corriendo pero al doblar una esquina...

-¡Argh¡ Torpe. Fíjate por donde caminas zopenco.- protesto la chica ccon el ceño mas fruncido que de costumbre.

Por un momento pensó que había tropezado con Arnold, pero que ilusa fue. Era ese zoquete castaño de la mañana. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, lo que quería ahora era llegar a tiempo a la clase y saber quien seria su nuevo maestro para este año.

Y ese inútil, seguía ahí. Viéndola divertido, tal vez por las muecas de odio que le demostró.

-Lo siento. Pero creo que tu tuviste la culpa, así que creo que la que debería disculparse eres tu.- El chico le demostró una sonrisa tan sinica que a la rubia le dieron nauseas. Estuvo a punto de atacar con su querido amigo el sarcasmo y si era necesario, con la vieja Betsy. Pero...

Si, siempre hay un pero. Y ese pero tiene nombre. Arnold.

Ambos chicos desde el suelo rodaron los ojos al verlo.

-Chicos no peleen. Creo que se nos hace tarde. Vamos.- ninguno protesto y decidieron seguirlo.

Llegaron al salón y aun no llegaba el maestro. Se quedaron parados en la puerta y justo llegaron Gerald y Phoebe.

-Chicos, ¿Donde estaban? Tienen suerte que el maestro aun no llege.- regaño un Gerald bastante quejumbroso.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados y cuando uno de ellos iba a hablar, el maestro llego, siendo nada mas y nada menos que el Profesor Simmons.

La mayoría se alegro al verle de nuevo con ellos, sin embargo seguían esperando la presentación del chico nuevo.

Alan miro a su alrededor. Todas la miradas estaban puestas en el, susurros se escuchaban por todo el salón con sus caracterizticas de por medio y eso lo aburría aun mas. Y aun esperaba lo peor cuando escucharan su apellido.

_Bien, el capitulo tres aquí esta. Espero sea de su agrado y si tienen algunas dudas que me las hagan saber. Gracias a aquellos que siguen la historia y/o le dan favoritos._

_Agradecimiento especial a_ Nocturna4_ por sus consejos y por las correcciones para el fic, asi como su opinión del el._

_Pau260997: Me alegro que te haya interesado y respondiendo a tus dudas sobre si su nombre es Zack o Alan, pues bueno, Alan es el personaje aquí, Zack lo descubrirán después._

_Leyendo: Jajaja Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, a mi también me gusta mucho el personaje de Alan R. aunque solo lo salga en un capitulo (irónico ¿no?) En fin creo que sorprenderá a algunos lo que haré con el. Por cierto, espero que continúes "Once upon a time" es hermoso:3_

_Sweet-sol: Muchas gracias, espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado(:_

Si quieren encontrarme en Facebook, mi nombre es **Sara PD** y en Twitter ** SarahiDelaO**

_Sin mas, me retiro, hasta el próximo cap. Nos leemos._


End file.
